


oral fixations

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [43]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: if youre still taking prompts is it fine if i ask for some finger sucking ?? maybe keith having a huge thing for it and loves it when shiro puts his fingers in his mouth ? thank you!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> top notch prompt, friend!

Keith’s always had a thing for Shiro’s hands. 

The size of them and how much they differ from Keith’s. How much strength they hold. The unexpected grace in his wrists and fingers when he twirls a pen distractedly between his digits.

And above all, the gentleness with which he touches Keith. It doesn’t matter if its a shoulder touch, a pat to his back, or the cupping of his cheek. Shiro’s touch has always been so gentle. 

His thing for kissing and sucking on Shiro’s fingers was a half-accident. In the sense that, it was something Keith had thought about doing for a while (to kneel between Shiro’s spread legs and worship those hands that gave him so much pleasure and happiness). 

But then Shiro had pressed his fingers to Keith’s lips in the middle of a perfectly good make-out session to make him stop moaning and…

Just remembering how Shiro’s surprised look slipped into lust sends a shiver down Keith’s frame.

“You okay?” Shiro’s question brings him back to the present, his Galra hand pressing against his jaw.

Keith nods, reaching up to touch the metallic arm before turning his face to kiss the palm. “Can you feel that?”

“Sort of. It’s kind of muted but I can feel it.” 

Interesting. Keith presses a longer, open mouthed kiss at the center of his palm and turns his eyes up. Shiro swallows and nods, giving Keith permission to continue.

He takes his time learning the feel of Shiro’s new hand against his lips and tongue. Its smoothness is a constant reminder that Keith isn’t kissing a human hand. But then a fingertip will twitch and jerk and he can almost pretend….

Keith presses slow kisses to each finger tip, moving from the pinkie to the index finger. His bottom lip drags against metal as he moves to take the digit into his mouth. It’s clean taste reminds Keith faintly of electricity and copper. He rolls his tongue around the digit before pulling it out. 

Returns to take two of Shiro’s fingers into his mouth and slowly sucks. Runs his tongue in between the digits, moans quietly at the quiet praise Shiro is whispering overhead. 

One of his own hands slips down between his legs. Keith lets out a longer moan as he presses the heel of his palm against his growing hardness. Shiro’s fingers press down against his tongue before pulling back. Come back with a quiet, “Suck on them.”

Eyes fluttering shut, Keith obeys. He struggles to open his jeans with one hand while concentrating on sucking Shiro’s fingers in the slow and hard way Shiro likes. Only he sucks harder than before because he wants Shiro to feel it the he would with his human hand.

He manages to get his jeans unbuttoned and that’s enough for Keith to get his hands under elastic and touch himself. A long delighted moan is muffled against three of Shiro’s fingers. Keith relaxes further when he feels broad, warm fingers touch the back of his skull.

“Easy,” Shiro tells him, pushing a few strands of hair over a hot ear. His hand comes to rest under Keith’s chin. “No need to rush. We’ve got the whole night.”


End file.
